


The First Death Of Isabella Swan's New Life

by Justanothervampire



Category: Twilight, Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25949011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothervampire/pseuds/Justanothervampire
Summary: "But something like this was just almost too much to take in these small breaks of peacefulness from the overwhelming fear and anxiety that had become her new normal ever since moving to Forks."
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	The First Death Of Isabella Swan's New Life

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave comments but please don't be mean.

Bella knew she shouldn’t have expected anything more from her life. Everything was going so well, or as well as things could go when your life is surrounded by werewolves and vampires.

At least there are no vampires attempting to attack her - yet.

But something like this was just almost too much to take in these small breaks of peacefulness from the overwhelming fear and anxiety that had become her new normal ever since moving to Forks. 

Bella Swan’s truck has died.

This truck with its bright orange paint and old dents and scratches became a staple of her presence to everyone in this small dreary town. The dents and scratches reminding everyone of Bella’s personality - her kindness and willingness to give anyone a chance, even if every one else looked upon them with scrutiny. The bright orange paint seemingly bringing along the sun from her first home and sharing it with the ones who don't often get to feel the burning heat of clear skies and open land. 

Although Bella knew her truck had such a long life before it was actually hers, she couldn’t help but feel as if it went by so quickly. At least she could reminisce of the two short years she had with it. If only she arrived in Forks earlier and gave herself more time. 

How different would everything be just by changing the time she arrived? Maybe she would have been turned by now… 

This chain of thoughts was just a distraction of course. She didn’t truly want to admit that her car had just died, so she sat there staring at the moss-covered trees and contemplating an alternate reality in which she never had to say goodbye to her truck.

Bella dreaded to think of all the cars that will come after this, surely to be expensive, flashy, and very very fast. 

She supposed she should call Charlie to come help her. No way would she be able to stand Edward’s smug grin and ‘I told you so.’ 

She sighed lingering for just a moment more, letting herself take in these last moments.

Suddenly a shiny silver car pulled in front of her and parked. 

So much for Charlie, she thought.

Then Edward Cullen, the love of her life - of her existence - and her fiance, stepped out of the car. 

Bella could see his smile from here, though she looked away when he turned to her. She refused to look him in the eye. 

He was by the driver's side of the truck in an instant, though he didn’t open the door. 

“Bella, would you like a ride home?” he asked. She refused to answer. 

He opened the door, and she automatically moved over so he could sit in the driver's seat. She sighed remembering him driving the truck home after their first date in the meadow. 

“What?” he asked, there was a slight tone of worry in his voice. 

“Nothing,” she whispered. Usually, she would've continued not to answer, but she didn’t want to hurt his feelings any more than she already did. She knows a part of him is still worried she’d run off with Jacob, though she decided against that long ago. It is a reasonable fear, she thought to herself, you did agree to marry him when you… she didn’t want to finish that thought. She could already feel the tears in her eyes, remember how much she hurt them both. She decided to lighten the mood - for Edward anyways.

“When is my new car coming?” she turned to him, trying to look interested instead of fearful.

He smiled, “Both of your cars are already here.”

“Two cars?!” Bella couldn’t believe him, although she really should’ve known better. 

He nodded, “One for Before, and one for After.”

It took her a minute to realize what he meant. Edward was never the one to bring up her looming change into an immortal, especially with excitement. It was almost enough to make her forget he wasted money - most likely a huge amount - on multiple cars just for her.

“When do I get to see them?” 

“Well, I guess you’ll see the Before one pretty soon,” He paused smiling even more, “as for the After car, well that’s a surprise.” 

Bella didn’t respond, still too shocked at his casual expression of her soon immortality. 

“Emmet will come get the truck if you want me to drive you home,” Edward continued.

Bella nodded. “Can I have a few moments?” she asked quietly. 

Edward gave a small laugh and pulled her close placing a small kiss on her hairline. “I’ll be in the car.” 

Bella moved back into the driver's seat and sighed. She traced her hand over the faded leather seats, trying to memorize the tears. She moved to the grey steering wheel, covered in bumps, and looked out at the orange hood. Then her gaze fell upon the stereo, shiny black and clearly out of place. It wasn’t the original, she destroyed that a long time ago. It was the replacement Edward felt obligated to get. Despite coming from a bad situation, she didn’t feel sad. She could only think of happier times, like Edward singing along with any song that seemed to flow out of it. She smiled, trying to commit everything to memory. 

Taking one more deep breath, she exited and headed towards Edward’s car.


End file.
